


И имя ты носишь мое

by poloniy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, F/M, Gray Jedi Rey (Star Wars), POV First Person, Points of View, Post-Canon, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Rare Pairings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poloniy/pseuds/poloniy
Summary: «Ты ангел. О них рассказывали пилоты звездолетов. Это самые красивые создания во вселенной. Они живут на лунах Айего, кажется.»
Relationships: Rey/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 12





	И имя ты носишь мое

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020 на спецквест. Наша тема в этом году — "Мифические создания — Ангел".

Под ногами у него песок и мелкий светлый камень. Идти тяжело, солнца парят, металл греется и обжигает сочленения железяк с теми жалкими обрубками, что остались от него. Протезы заедают, мелкие шестеренки в них поворачиваются с трудом и тихим писклявым скрежетом. Слух — то немногое, что он сохранил в безупречности, то немногое, что еще было у него своего.

Песок, песок вокруг раскинулся так, что взгляда объять не хватает. Визор на новой маске барахлит — зря он дал сыну сжечь его идеально подогнанный костюм. Пришлось повозиться и с горем пополам собрать себе этот ржавый намордник из того, что получилось раздобыть на очередной планете-мусорке. 

Сколько их таких в галактике, этих забытых Отцом песчаных планет?

Сила всегда с ним, упрямыми толчками колотится она по венам, но сейчас он снова запер её внутри, как огромного пса, который рвется наружу, щелкая белозубой пастью.

Старая ферма уже просматривается у подрагивающей от жара неровной линии горизонта. Осталось идти всего ничего: может, с полчаса.

Он думал, что никогда не вернется сюда. Он жил в бесчисленном множестве храмов, дворцов, зданий и кораблей, он спал на жестких лежанках, на роскошных кроватях и в вязкой бакте, ему казалось, что каждое следующее новое место будет концом его путешествия, местом покоя, местом славы и вершиной его пути.

Но он всегда ошибался. Эта пыльная, продуваемая всеми ветрами ферма на неприглядной планете — вот его настоящий дом. В ней жила и покоится его мать, жил его сын, а теперь в ней будет доживать и он. Эти развалины его начало и его конец.

Надо только подождать, пока эта молодая мастер-джедай уберется восвояси. Даже мимолетно всплывая в памяти, этот титул вызывает у него головную боль. 

Он криво ухмыляется и прибавляет шагу.

Почувствовать, что та девчушка здесь, не составило особого труда уже на подлете к планетарной системе. Она сияет как маяк в кромешной темноте. Так ярко, что пробуждает что-то внутри него, пробуждает Силу, вторящую ее собственной, как вторил контрабас изящной скрипке на одном из тех бессмысленных вечеров, где он сопровождал когда-то Падме. Он даже откликнулся на ее зов вместе с мертвыми — хоть он сам еще и не мертв. Но и не жив, если подумать. Разве это — он нервически пошевелил механическими пальцами руки — можно назвать жизнью?

А ведь он думал, что в этот раз на проекцию его попросту не хватит. Пускай это был только голос, но это сожрало столько сил, что его сердце едва не остановилось. Но он Избранный, и он снова выжил, как и тогда, когда увидел дочь и сына на бессмысленном празднике на костях империи. Молодых и счастливых. Как это было давно…

Поравнявшись с едва ковыляющей мимо старухой, волокущей за собой несуразную ездовую тварь, он хрипит:

— Что с фермой Ларсов?

— Выжгли еще лет тридцать назад, — она мнет пересохшими губами. — Там какая-то девица ошивается. И имя знакомое… — молчит, припоминая. — Скайуокер, да. А тебе какое дело?

Он тяжело и со свистом выдыхает через ржавую маску и не отвечает ей. Всегда больше человек дела, чем слова, разворачивается и быстрым размашистым шагом направляется прямиком к дверям.

Он знает, что девчонка внутри. Сила в нем алчущими лучами неумолимо стремится к ней, как железная крошка к большому магниту. Он сжимает челюсти, делая над собой усилие. Не сейчас, пока еще нет.

Его протез тянется к двери, но он едва успевает отдернуть руку, когда она резко распахивает ее перед самым его носом и встает в проеме: решительная и собранная, она сжимает рукоять меча на поясе. Смотрит прямо в визор: настороженно и сердито. В её открытом юном лице ему мерещится Асока, мерещатся бесчисленные невинные дети, погибшие от его руки, мерещится он сам — всесильный и бесстрашный.

— Кто вы и что вам нужно? — Дружелюбием тут и не пахнет.

— На этой ферме должна быть вода. Посторонись. — Он бесцеремонно отодвигает её, проходя внутрь.

Тут не осталось ничего ценного. А то, что есть, нужно чинить. Но в подполе, он знал наверняка, и сейчас остается вода. Разбойники хитры, но Ларсы были не дураками: регулярно меняли тайники, маскировали, делали обманки. Сколько налетов пережила эта старая ферма, но вода продолжала добываться ими снова, несмотря ни на что.

Он проходит через комнатку, постукивая носком ботинка по присыпанному пылью и песком полу — от него никуда не деться, он проникает везде. Кривится от этой мысли, насколько позволяет изрытое шрамами лицо. Тихий, чуть гулкий звук выдает знакомый ему тайник у самой стены.

Он присаживается, смахивает грязь в сторону и ловко нажимает на тусклую исцарапанную дюрасталевую пластинку. Механизм будто нехотя приходит в движение, открывая углубление. Сжав протез в кулак, он опускает его в щель — лезвие, внезапно чиркнувшее по перчатке, разрезает ту и высекает из металлической кисти сноп до рези в глазах ярких искр.

— Что, не видела такого? — неожиданно бодро говорит он, усмехаясь под маской и доставая из тайника крупную флягу, полную воды.

— Откуда вы знали про ловушку? — настороженно отзывается Рей.

— Подольше твоего живу на свете. — Он отодвигает маску и делает несколько больших глотков. Противный металлический привкус, но пить можно. — Будешь?

***

Они делят ферму в молчаливом согласии. Рей живет в хозяйском доме, а он внизу, в одной из вырытых прямо в известняке каморках, одну из которых они делили с матерью когда-то.

К концу месяца они чинят все, что было сломано, белят потолки и стены, перекрывая черные разводы копоти, выметают песок из углов. Тонким ручейком к ним начинают заходить соседи и путники — купить свежей воды.

Они поддерживают аскетическое молчание, но Рей поглядывает на него все так же настороженно: не поворачивается спиной, не подходит близко, не задает вопросов. Это чувствуется искусственной, но все-таки гармонией — и ему больше не хочется выгонять ее.

Рей следит за его уверенными движениями с удивлением, когда он слету чинит дряхлый насос, с которым она провозилась битых три часа — и безуспешно. Её карие глаза широко раскрыты, и что-то давно забытое мелькает в них: не страх, но любопытство.

— Вы механик? — спрашивает Рей, на мгновение сморщив нос от накатившей неловкости. Тон все так же прохладен, но теперь в нем растворилась кротость — так разговаривала с ним падаван, когда просила его показать злополучную боевую стойку еще раз.

— Самоучка, — отвечает он, не оборачиваясь. Механические пальцы уже не так ловки, и он с трудом прокручивает гайку.

— Могу я помочь вам с этим? — Рей продолжает робко, будто он ей и правда небезразличен.

— Позже, когда твои друзья… — он подбирает слово, — улетят.

— Вы слышали разговор… — Она кажется слегка виноватой, но он невозмутимо захлопывает ржавое брюхо насоса, отходит, но останавливается в дверях.

— У меня удивительно хороший слух, не правда ли? — Даже через вокодер слышно, как весел его голос.

Уж что-что, а ждать он умеет.

***

Ее друзья: черный пухлый солдат и поджарый кудрявый пилот — странная парочка — спускаются по трапу старого, латаного-перелатанного транспортника и крепко обнимают ее. Он прищуривается, наблюдая за этим. С пригорка, на котором он уселся, открывался неплохой вид на пустой пейзаж. Он любил сидеть здесь, когда был ребенком.

За людьми выкатываются два дроида, и он застывает, пораженный. Они все еще целы! Правда, С3РО подволакивает правую конечность, его маленькие шажки шатки, и даже легкий порыв ветра, кажется, может свалить его с ног.

Он хмыкает, но решает спуститься. Он не один наблюдает за ними — юркие тени сливаются с горизонтом, но только для того, кто не знает, где искать.

Рей удивлена его приходу, но улыбается. От этого на её щеках расцветают ямочки — такие заразительные, что он бы улыбнулся, если бы мог.

Рей говорит друзьям, что он ее сосед, и они оба серьезно, даже сурово смотрят на него. Недоверия так много, что его можно зачерпнуть ладонью.

— Я По, По Дэмерон! — Кудрявый протягивает ему руку. — Рей сказала, что ты хороший механик, гениальный даже! Можешь глянуть нашу посудину? — Он кивает на транспортник, хорошо различимый в маленьком окне.

Он не возражает. Это будет интереснее старой рухляди, с которой он возился в последнее время.

— Кто о чем, а По о кораблях! — Второй добродушно улыбается, похлопывая товарища по плечу. — Хотя абы кого Черным лидером не назовут, так ведь, господин лучший пилот республики?

— Черный лидер? — Он качает головой. — Смотрю, в новейшей республике так себе с историей.

Лицо По вытягивается, а густые темные брови сходятся на переносице, но ответ под стать не успевает прийти на ум — собеседник уже в дверях.

— Все хорошо, По? — спрашивает Рей, с трудом сдерживая смех.

***

Гости улетают через несколько часов. Нехорошее предчувствие поселяется в нем сразу, как только старый транспортник, стремительно превращаясь в едва различимую точку, сливается с ржаво-рыжим закатным небом.

Предчувствие никогда его не подводит. Они нападают перед рассветом, как и всегда, в тот стылый час, когда пустыня до самого своего дна полнится только холодным песком и злобными тварями, когда легкий ветер становится промозглым и пробирает до костей. Берут числом — что двое отшельников против сорока таскенов с оружием?

Ему нужно было стерпеть, перестрелять исподтишка их, как сделал бы любой другой старый отшельник на его месте, и не высовываться, но он не смог. Драка шла на улице: девочка сражается, как в последний раз, а он с ленцой орудует ее посохом. Рей боится, злится и захлебывается в собственной суете, а он не делает ни одного лишнего движения, будто танцует одному ему известный танец. 

В какой-то момент она достает меч, и его золотой луч сверкает в сумерках ярким воплощением ее ярости. Рей скалит зубы и постепенно теряет контроль — в какое-то мгновение ему кажется, что её глаза вот-вот вспыхнут янтарем. Этого не происходит, но он не может отвести взгляда. 

Рей хороша, но этого мало. Лезвия и заряды чудом скользят мимо, но ей не хватает опыта. Когда один из разбойников без хитростей хватает ее за волосы в тугих пучках, он не выдерживает.

И он отпускает: себя, контроль, Силу — будто сбрасывает оковы и, наконец, может вздохнуть полной грудью. В раскрытую ладонь тут же ложится его меч: пыльный, но знакомо прохладный. Сколько ни ломай, ни чини, а он все тот же. Кристалл в нем поет синим светом, гудит ласково, как старый лоткот, дождавшийся хозяина.

Энакин тоже скучал.

Вокруг слышится трусливый визг — нет такого разбойника на Татуине, кто не знал бы истории про джедая с синим мечом. Как он пришел и стер с лица планеты целую деревню, будто ластиком, и никто не смог даже коснуться его, не то что ранить. Страшилка для детей. Чудовище даже для чудовищ.

Энакин освобождается: Сила внутри него жаждет крови, и он не видит причин отказывать и обливает себя ей. Энакин не останавливается, пока не остается никого, кто еще дышит. Кроме него и Рей. Она стоит у двери и её черты искажены страхом. Энакин узнает его, он видел его тысячи раз и у него всегда одно лицо.  
Но он не хотел, чтобы его боялись. Никогда не хотел. Все, чего ему хотелось — немного любви. Любви, которая не иссякнет.

От этих мыслей ему становится горько. Энакин поднимает руку, чтобы стереть капли с маски — нет! — чтобы закрыться, чтобы спрятаться, но рука не слушается. Он смотрит вниз и видит глубокую рану на плече — кровь хлещет из артерии прямо на песок. И не разобрать, где чья, все одно — темно-красные капли, навеки исчезающие в песке.

Энакин выключает меч и идет к себе. Его походка слаба, но упрямство — как ему говорили раньше — его второе имя.

Он слышит, что Рей идет за ним. Садясь на лежанку, Энакин не смотрит на нее — глаза не нужны, когда есть Сила. Он думал, что повидал все на свете, но замирает, поняв. Она не его боится, но за него. Такого, пожалуй, он не встречал.

— Я могу вам помочь. Честно, — шепчет она так близко, как никогда раньше. — Я тоже джедай. 

Ему хочется смеяться от того, как наивна она, как проста. А порезанное плечо все кровоточит, все разбазаривает густую темную кровь попусту. В глазах не плывет, но поплыло бы, будь он настоящим человеком. Не чудовищем, не палачом, не Избранным.

Она снимает его маску и касается тонкой огрубевшей рукой шершавой шрамированной кожи. Она прикрывает глаза, и ресницы ее дрожат, и губы ее трогает улыбка легкая и безмятежная. Будто это не он, не полузнакомый старик млеет от ее прикосновения, но кто-то другой, кто-то моложе и лучше него. Кто-то, кого уже нет. Но он, Энакин, есть, он здесь, сидит на своей тонкой лежанке в своей и чужой крови. Назло всему миру, назло всем врагам, назло самому себе.

— У вас так много ран, так много боли, — говорит она с тихим жаром, едва шевеля тонкими губами, — Позвольте мне, позвольте, я излечу их все.

И он облокачивается на стену, холодную даже сквозь слои промокшей ткани, и расслабляется. Может быть, впервые в жизни.

Тепло омывает его с ног до головы, проникает в каждую клетку. С удивлением Энакин понимает, что больше не чувствует боли. Буря внутри оседает прогретым туманом, и Сила откликается на зов не штормом, но ласковой волной. Ее пальцы трогают его лоб, Рей зачесывает рукой его волосы — наверняка седые теперь — и это удивительное чувство, не похожее ни на что, как благословение, пронимает его до самого сердца. Он открывает глаза, нездешние, синие-синие, и видит ее: только наметившиеся морщинки в уголках глаз, бледные веснушки на тонкой переносице, скулы вразлет и...

— Ты что, ангел? — Уголки его губ дрожат, и весь он трепещет внутри. — Только ангелы могут и карать, и сострадать. Это самые красивые создания во вселенной.

Энакин смотрит на Рей, и слезы в ее карих глазах такие родные, такие привычные. Целовать эти слезы, утирать эти слезы — и не надо больше ничего. Будто не было этих лет, будто не просыпались они сквозь пальцы татуинским грязным песком. И вот, он все еще ребенок, он способен любить, мечтать и верить, и ничего еще не кончено.

— Кто вы? — спрашивает Рей опять, проведя пальцем по мокрому от крови разрезу на его плече. Кожа под ним гладкая, даже шрама не осталось там. — Откуда вы знаете про эту ферму? Почему меч подчиняется вам?

В ее голосе лишь забота. И ничего другого в нем нет.

— Это мой меч и мой дом. И имя ты носишь мое.

В ответ она молчит. Молчит и гладит его лицо. Ей нечего больше сказать. Да и не нужно.


End file.
